


Tomorrow

by Senbei



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senbei/pseuds/Senbei
Summary: It's the night of Ranmaru's birthday. QUARTET NIGHT is finally back at their apartment from a hectic party. Reiji and Ranmaru have a bit of a heart to heart and share a birthday wish.________This was inspired by Ranmaru's birthday in Shining Live! Unfortunately not beta-ed since Ranmaru's birthday is almost over!My first fic, here we go!





	Tomorrow

After a night of festivities and running off a full stomach, Reiji - along with an unconscious Ranmaru around his shoulders, steps into the foyer of the shared apartment as Ai turns on the lights. Camus at the rear, closes the door from behind and locks up for the night. 

It was just past 2 am and after a crazy night with Shining Saotome, STARISH, Nanami, Hyuuga and Ringo, they were finally back home, ready to go to bed. Shuffling into the apartment, the three groups part ways towards the direction on their rooms. 

Ai, walking through the kitchen, pauses and turns back to face Reiji. “Reiji,” Ai speaks up, his eyes shining with softness, “Don’t stay up too late tonight. If you and Ranmaru don’t get up for tomorrow, the only ones in trouble will be you two. Okay?”

Reiji laughs. It’s true, tomorrow like most days, they had a packed schedule. QUARTET NIGHT was getting ready to release their new singles - Fiction and Non-Fiction. Tomorrow was filled with photo shoots and interviews from the most popular music magazines. 

“Yup! Don’t worry Ai-ai! Rei-chan’s got this all under control! I’m just gonna put Ranran to bed and go to sleep too! Good night!” He winks with his signature smile and walks towards Ranmaru’s room. A beat later and he quickly turns around, “Myu-chan! Good night to you too!” 

Reiji barely catches a grunt from Camus as the door from Camus’ room closes behind him. Glancing back at Ai, Ai has turned around and headed back to his own room to settle in for the night. Reiji huffs, and looks at the sleeping figure in his arms. “Alright Ranran,” he says to himself, “time to get you to bed!”

_________________________________________

Landing on plush pillows, Reiji drops Ranmaru and himself onto Ranmaru’s bed. “Really… Ranran you’re so heavy!” Reiji complains to the sleeping figure in front of him. He gives a small sigh and raises his hands to cradle the side of the silver haired man’s face.

“Ranran,” Reiji says softly as he softly caresses him awake, “Wake up, you still need to take off your makeup before you sleep.” Shaking him awake, Ranmaru groans as he’s disrupted from sleep but a few moments later his eyes crack slightly open.

“Ugh…” Ranmaru groans, looking up to see the smiling man above him. Dazed by sleep, he looks questioningly at Reiji before his lids, heavy with sleep, closes his eyes to sleep again. Until he’s shaken awake with the force of an earthquake. 

“Agh! What do you want Reiji?” Ranmaru wakes up annoyed. Glaring sleepily at the offending intruder, Ranmaru sits up to face the softly smiling face in front of him. 

“What I want? What I really want is to go to sleep with Ranran~ I want to snuggle and cuddle all night, but! Before that, even through Ranran was sleeping so cutely and peacefully, I woke Ranran up because I knew you would want to take off your makeup and contact before sleeping. You get really cranky when your makeup smudges in the morning and your eye hurts right?” Reiji speaks innocently while teasing, “So don’t get mad at me Ranran!”

Ranmaru continues glaring at Reiji with sleep induced eyes before grunting and grabbing some clothes. He climbs out of bed and makes his way into his ensuite bathroom. Flicking on the bathroom light and closing the door, he stares back at his sleepy face before grabbing the makeup remover. He takes off his makeup, puts his magenta contact back into his contact lens case, throws the day’s clothes into a hamper and goes for a quick shower. 

_________________________________________

The bathroom door opens and steam escapes the room as Ranmaru - freshly cleaned, steps out and looks at the man in sitting in front of him. The man who also changed his clothes, washed up faster than he did and was right where he left him, staring back. Whatever. Reiji worked in strange ways that Ranmaru gave up thinking about a long time ago. Turning off the light in the bathroom and going into the darkness, Ranmaru plops back down on his bed and lays down, turning to Reiji. 

“So,” Ranmaru starts, “are we having sex or are we going to bed?” His grey eyes gaze up in the moonlight. Grey eyes stare into brown as they look at each other with intention.

“Hmm,” says Reiji, as he begins to lay down beside his partner, “what does Ranran want? It’s your birthday so I’ll give you anything you want” he ends with a smile. He raises his hand and brushes it through Ranmaru’s damp hair, he watches Ranmaru’s eyes flutter with his caress. “Ah, but” he adds, “Ai-ai and Myu-chan will get mad if we’re too noisy so if we’re having sex, you’ll have to be a little quiet okay?”

“Tsk,” Ranmaru turns away sharply, back turned and brows furrowed “Way to run the mood. Don’t go talking about other people when it’s just the two of us!” he hisses.

“Ah, sorry sorry!” Reiji apologizes as he hovers on top of Ranmaru his hands put together in an apologetic pose. “Forgive me? I’ll give you lots and lots of love! So much that you won’t remember about anyone else!” Reiji places his hands on Ranmaru’s shoulder and side, “the world will just have you and me, so turn back this way, ne, Ranran?”

Ranmaru glares a bit at the wall before he looks up at the man on top of him and slowly turns on this back. He sighs, “Reiji, you really… Don’t you get embarrassed saying that stuff?” 

Reiji’s smile only gets bigger.

“Nope.” Reiji smiles down at him, “because it’s true. You know that I would do anything to make you happy.” Ranmaru looks back at him and can see the truth in his eyes.

“… Yeah, I know.” 

Ranmaru looks to the side again as Reiji waits for permission. His cheeks, flushed a little pink, as he stretches out his arms to hook them around Reiji’s waist. 

“Sex,” Ranmaru says in his soft voice, “I want sex, but, not tonight.” His hands crawl up Reiji’s back as he brings him closer. “Our schedule is packed packed tomorrow and we came back way too late from that party,” he sighs. He brings his face to Reiji’s chest and he can feel Reiji embracing his back. He closes his eyes so he can only hear the heartbeat and voice of his lover.

Reiji hums in agreement. “We partied quite hard today huh,” Reiji says softly as his hands run through silver strands again. “Our meat and rock party was a success!”

“It was good,” said Ranmaru with a smile on his face.

Reiji chuckles. “Ranran ate soo much I thought we were going to have to order more halfway through! But it looks we had just enough since you started sleeping with such a satisfied face at the end of your party!” Reiji recalls.

“Shut up,” Ranmaru huffs, stealing a pinch at Reiji’s side. 

“Ow that hurts!” Reiji laughs. “Well,” he says with a chuckle, “tomorrow we’ll try our best together too. Sleep lots okay Ranran? Good night and sweet dreams.”

Ranmaru breathes a noise of reply in the silent room. Holding the younger man closer, Reiji looks at Ranmaru’s sleeping face in the moonlight and rests his head on top of the other.

“Ranran,” Reiji says finally, “Happy birthday.” 

And with that, Reiji’s eyes close and they drift to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap!
> 
> I didn't write the sexy stuff! Maybe if I feel like it I'll write a part 2 with it haha  
> I've got pretty big plans for another fic in mind but I need to plan in out!  
> If anyone is interested in beta-ing for me in the future, please give me a shout!
> 
> Also, check out QUARTET NIGHT's newest Drama CDs, Fiction and Non-Fiction here:  
> http://utapri.com/sp/qn_duetdrama_cd/#detail
> 
> Finally, Happy Birthday Ranmaru! (It's still the 29th where I live so it still counts!)  
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
